I Won't Forget
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: The experiment, wasn't something Kagome agreed on. She thought it wasn't right...but she couldn't help but love the pokemon that came out of it...she created a bond that no one thought was possible with the pokemon, Mewtwo.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Won't Forget**_

_**Summary: The experiment, wasn't something Kagome agreed on. She thought it wasn't right...but she couldn't help but love the pokemon that came out of it...she created a bond that no one thought was possible with the pokemon, Mewtwo. **_

_**Pairing: ...Family fic...may turn into more...maybe. Kagome/Mewtwo**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the Pokemon that was 'the experiment' with sad eyes. When she came here to help, as her friend requested...she didn't think this was the help she would be doing.

She couldn't do it.

What they were doing was inhumane.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This wasn't something she wanted to happen to anyone human or pokemon.

"I'm so so sorry" Kagome cried, tears finally falling as she ran her hand on the glass that the pokemon was on, "This isn't right...this isn't right."

She continued to cry silent apologies as she looked at the pokemon that was contained.

'_Who are you?' _

Kagome snapped her head up at the voice, all the while thinking 'it can't be'.

'_Who are you?' _the voice asked again making Kagome look at the pokemon It didn't have it's eyes open but it was somehow talking to her.

Blinking Kagome spoke, hoping she wasn't just hearing things, "I'm Kagome."

There was warmth in her mind before the voice asked another question she wasn't expecting.

'_Who am I?'_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you enjoyed this. I have up to chapter 5 done. XD Tell me wh**_**at you think. This is a drabble fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome looked at the pokemon that was contained with a mixture of sadness as she bit her lip trying to suppress her cries.

"Mewtwo" Kagome whispered, "That is your name."

Warmth filled her mind again, making the tears fall down her cheeks once more, "I'm so sorry...this isn't right...I'm sorry!"

Confusion was pushed into her mind, and she knew the pokemon didn't understand. It was confused by her actions...and her words. She brought out of her apology from a voice snarling behind her.

"It is science! Nothing is bad about what we are doing!" a voice said behind her making Kagome turn and look who was there.

It was the Doctor, the one in charge of everything. And he was someone Kagome detested with a passion.

"I don't know why he insisted on sending you here to help, you know nothing of science!" the doctor ranted grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"If you don't like what we are doing here, you are no longer welcomed." He snarled, eyes narrowed as he dragged her out of the room.

"W-wait!" Kagome yelped as she tried to get free, but it was no use he was stronger than her.

'_I'm sorry I can't help you more...' _Kagome thought as she continued to get dragged away from the experimental pokemon,_ 'I'm sorry I can't help you Mewtwo...so so sorry' _

What she didn't know was, those words and her speaking to Mewtwo had made a big impact and would come to help her later in life.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you like chapter two. This is a drabble series, so chapters are shorter...I plan to update this as much as I can! XD Read and review! Tell me what you think so far. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked at the lab, it was destroyed. She had been forced to leave after the Doctor had heard what she said about Mewtwo. How she didn't like what they were doing.

She didn't think they were treating him right. Mewtwo may have been made in a lab with DNA from Mew...but he was still alive. He was still a Pokemon and deserved to be free, not locked up and experimented on.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. She wanted to be here to protect him, but she wasn't. She didn't protect him from the doctors and scientist that poked and prodded him. The doctor and scientist that treated Mewtwo like a thing, and not something living.

She looked at the destruction, as she walked through the lab. It was destroyed and she had no idea where Mewtwo had disappeared too.

She may never find him again.

Stepping on the glass, she carefully walked through the wreckage. As she headed for the door she stopped seeing something on the ground. Carefully she picked it up.

'Mew' Kagome blinked looking at the ancient card. This was the Pokemon Mewtwo was based off. Standing up with the card in hand she felt longing fill her.

She wanted to find him.

Maybe she could.

Looking at the card once again, she put it in her pocket before leaving, a silent promise being made as she left.

_**'I will find you' **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at the sky, it had been three years since the incident at the laboratory happened and still...still she couldn't find anything about Mewtwo.

As hard as she searched she couldn't find him. She didn't know what to do, but she wasn't going to give up.

Mewtwo didn't deserve someone to give up on him. He was a pokemon that had been treated cruelly. She wanted to show him that all humans weren't that way.

Kagome didn't know where he would have went off too though. She had been all over, looking. Searching for any clue to for an unknown Pokemon...or even a psychic.

Nothing had turned up.

She also didn't want to believe the possibility that he was dead. Mewtwo was powerful...she didn't think he would die that easy.

There had to be somewhere that she hadn't looked.

Sighing, Kagome laid down on the soft grass, eyes closing as she let the sun soak up into her skin. She could hear her own pokemon off playing in the distance.

Maybe she should go back to where it all began. Maybe there she could find more answers. Taking a small card out of her pocket she held it up.

'_Mew'_ Kagome thought as her eyes closed and brought the card to her chest. She wanted to save him...she needed too.

She must have drifted off because she woke up to a loud voice and the feel of someone watching her.

"Ah! Sorry. We didn't know there was someone here already!"

Kagome opened her sleepy eyes and looked to see three people and their pokemon. She could hear her pokemon rushing to her, and sighed. Looks like her quiet time was over.

So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I have a feeling everyone knows who the group is! XD I hope you all like it and I will try to get the next chapter out in the next day or two. It really depends on work though hehe so read and review! Tell me your thoughts! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Mewtwo looked at the images before him, he had sent out invitations and now all he needed was for the trainers to show up. He would show the world that..the 'copies' of the words could be better than the originals. That pokemon didn't need trainers...that they were superior.

His mind flashed back to a blue eyed girl before he shook it off.

She would be the only exception, she had been kind to him. Had cried tears for him when no one else would.

He hadn't understood at the time, but as he replayed her words in his mind he could help but hold affection for the woman who had wanted him to escape. The woman who said that the experiments on him were wrong.

He never was able to find her though.

Mewtwo had looked for her...he searched but hadn't been able to find her when he was free. Though, he had for a time trusted a human...he proved not to be able to help him...not to find her.

He hadn't been able to trust that human and proved to him that all other humans were scum and didn't deserve pokemon. That they were cruel and disgusting.

"The invitations have come back, and all have responded to come." the voice of the human under his control told him. Her eyes blank as she waited for an order.

"Good, make sure all the preparations for their arrival are done." the woman curtsied before leaving Mewtwo by himself in front of the computer screens again.

After he started to make his army, he would find her.

He would find the blue eyed woman that wouldn't leave his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked, "No It's fine. I am about to head out anyway. I was just taking a rest and letting my Pokemon have fun in the stream" She motioned to where her pokemon were playing.

The black haired boy looked at the Pokemon with wonder in his eyes, taking out a pokedex and pointing it at some of the Pokemon.

_**=Skitty, also know as the Kitten Pokemon. This Pokemon is know to live in holes and trees in forests and usually found in the Hoenn region. This Pokemon h**__**as the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks. It's most common moves are, tackle, tail whip and attract. = **_

He then moved it to the next pokemon, which was lying beside the blue eyed woman.

_**=Mightena, the dark type Pokemon. **__**Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey. Its common moves are, bite and quick feet.=**_

THe boy tilted his head when he moved it to the Pokemon in the water, eyes alight with curiosity.

_**=Milotic, the water type Pokemon. Also know as the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of **__**Feebas**__**. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings. Its most common moves are, water gun, refresh and Water pulse.=**_

A 'Pika' was heard and Kagome turned to see a Pikachu. It seemed like it was curious about her littlest addition.

_**=Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A **__**pre-evolved**__** form of **__**Pikachu**__**. Despite their size, Pichu release **__**bursts of electricity**__** that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. Its most common attack, thunder shock and charm. = **_

"Are these your only Pokemon?" another boy asked, as he came close to Milotic with a sketchbook in hand. She could tell he meant no harm but he was making her Pokemon uncomfortable. The other boy with the pokedex put the device away and was looking at her pokemon, inspecting them.

"I have two more, but they didn't want to come out..." She paused looking at the male before sighing, "...you may also want to back up...your making her nervous."

"a-ah..." he moved away from her Pokemon a small sheepish grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry!"

"It's fine...she just gets nervous around new people." Kagome laughed as she was sprayed with some water from her pokemon and gave Milotic a smile, "You know it's true so don't be that way!"

Milotic gave huff before going back to enjoying the water.

Kagome smiled as she looked back to the three visitors, "You are welcome to join me...I'm about to make lunch if you want to stay..." she glanced at the Pikachu, "...you and your pokemon can enjoy some good food and the pokemon can play with one another..."

There was a load 'pika' from the pikachu as it looked to her trainer.

The boy laughed, "That would be nice...I'm Ash Ketchum! These are my friends Misty and Tracy. The pokemon are Pikachu and Togepi! We could always use a good meal!"

Kagome laughed as the girl, Misty, hit him on the head for being rude. It seems like her day was getting interesting!

* * *

_**Yuki Note: The three have meet Kagome and now you all know most of what Kagome's pokemon are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
